


Requiem of True Being

by Darkrealmist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Anime, Battle, Bugs & Insects, Canon - Manga, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Demons, Fantasy, Feudalism, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Slash, Tragedy, Treachery, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kohaku laments the death of the White Child.





	Requiem of True Being

Requiem of True Being

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Inuyasha_.

Pairing: One-sided Kohaku x Hakudoshi.

Summary:

Kohaku laments the death of the White Child.

* * *

Kohaku peeked out from his hiding place in the trees. Kagura’s quick action sent him flying to safety aboard one of her feathers, but he refused to stay airborne. He wanted to make sure she was all right.

Or was it that he wanted to make sure _he_ was all right?

The black-haired taijiya watched the events unfold. Hakudoshi had been after his Shikon shard, and that would have proven lethal. The second the yokai’s fingers dug into his back and removed it, Kohaku would be dead. But Kagura wouldn’t hear it. She was sick of his vile plans. With a wave of her fan, only she remained to face him.

Hakudoshi would have killed her, but Inuyasha and his friends arrived. A strike from Tessaiga distracted the white cutthroat long enough for Kagura to escape harm’s path. Or at least that’s what she thought.

The lavender-eyed demon caught her off guard, trapping her in his impenetrable barrier. The snare was perfect, keeping the two of them encased in a bubble of energy.

The words from their mouths incomprehensible from the distance the feather covered, Kohaku stared anxiously. In the jumble of it all, he could only make out Kagura’s swearing and taunts.

The wind sorceress also lost patience, he could tell, as she sent wind blades scattering through Hakudoshi’s torso. He easily recovered though, only laughing at the hopelessness she exhibited.

Another speech came from the yokai’s lips, and his barrier oddly dissipated, throwing his two halves away from each other and allowing Kagura to land on the ground.

They shouted, and a wave of light engulfed the boy. The hanyo had made a follow-up attack with his fang, further breaking the pieces of Hakudoshi’s body apart.

This still did nothing. Hakudoshi began reforming once again, prompting the monk to prepare his Wind Tunnel. But the demon was prepared, summoning a swarm of Saimyosho to protect himself.

Kohaku was certain Hakudoshi had the upper hand in this battle. His immortal flesh would definitely serve better than arrows and swords. But then that changed.

The Saimyosho abandoned Hakudoshi, withdrawing into the clouds and leaving the still-reconstituting child to his fate.

He finally heard something non-profane from the enraged: “I won’t die!”

Hakudoshi released a cloud of miasma, the acidic fog spreading out and nearing the Inu-tachi. Kohaku saw the young priestess take aim with her bow and unleash a purifying arrow into the dreaded smoke.

It took a moment for everyone’s vision to clear, but when it did, Hakudoshi was bringing his spear down on Kagura’s head.

Kohaku jumped in concern for both their lives. Miroku pulled back the rosary that kept his Kazaana contained, ripping Hakudoshi away from her into the empty void of death.

Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. Their conversation afterwards and their offer of companionship were forgotten. None of it mattered. The White Child had disappeared, and Kohaku could only cry.


End file.
